herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kongo
Akira Kongo or "Kongo Bancho" is the main protagonist of Weekly Shonen Sunday's Kongo Bancho. History Akira grew up with his older brother Takashi and his baby sister and lived with their father who was a diet member. Their mother, Sayuri went to another country to help refugee's from a civil war. Sayuri was loved and praised by many for her kindness but apparently some were disgusted by Sayuri for leaving her family and wanting to help refugees. Takeshi easily gets mad when people traduce his mother and Akira will always calm him down when he loses his temper. Akira and his siblings would occasionally visit their mother. After spending some time with their mother, the camp Akira was in was attacked. Everyone escaped except for one girl whom Akira befriended and went back to save her. Once they got out Takeshi yelled at him because there mother went back in to save him but it was too late, the house broke down and crushed their mother. Once the doctor found her Takeshi was mad at Akira and said he will never forgive him but they mother said it was okay and said her final words which leave Akira and Takeshi in tears. When they got back they noticed there a lot of note saying horrible things about their mom and Takeshi ran off to the market and heard a lot of people bad mouthing her causing him to go berserk and attack them, destroying the place with his bare hand. Akira found him and stop him and told what they mother said but ignore him and told him those people doesn't deserve happiness and Akira was left shocked. Every year they visited there mother's grave but they relationship were never fixed. When Akira went to their mother grave he notice the women from before crying to his mother and Akira was sad because Takeshi didn't see this woman care about they mother. 14 years later Akira went to the cliffs and met Takeshi who told him about the 23 District Plan and told him he want Akira to be a part of it but he shut it down and they began to fight because Akira told him don't do this but Takeshi ignore him and sent him off a cliffs thinking he was dead but Akira survived and vowed to destroyed the 23 District Project. Personality Akira is a large man with an even larger heart. He is always calm and composed but only loses his cool when his friends are hurt or when someone annoys him. When he speaks most people can't help but feel overwhelmed and see the error of their ways. He helps the little guys and doesn't care about being rich or powerful. He follows what he calls simple logic: if someone hurts your friend, you hurt them back. Besides his fighting knowledge and schoolwork, Akira isn't very knowledgeable of technology and doesn't even have a cell phone. Powers & Abilites Superhuman Strength: Akira is capable of lifting giant statues, repelling giant iron balls with his chest alone, move fast enough to run on water, and throwing metal beams with ease. Superhuman Healing: Akira can heal small wounds almost instantly, and heal broken bones in seconds. Hardening: Akira can harden his body to make it as durable as lead. He usually harden's his fist to punch his opponents. Charisma: Akira can make someone realize the error of their ways and change them for the better. DIspite his intimidating apperance he has many friends. Asakura Mode: Akira hardens his whole body and grows in size. He becomes powerful enough to destroy a skyscraper sized robot. He can only stay in this for for a few minutes. Techniques *'Double Hammer': Akira hardens his arms and punches his opponent with both hands. His signature move *'Meateo Drive': Suplexes his opponent into the ground *'Face Crush': Headbutts his opponent *'Wild Trailer': A clothesline while hardening his entire arm *'Diamond Circular': A backhand swing with a hardened fist *'Bankura Buster': A powerful punch that sends a shockwave through the enemy's body, causing their skin to rip apart and blood to shoot out of their bodies. Quote's Like I Care!!! -Catchphrase Category:Teenagers Category:Wrathful Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Charismatic Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason